Misaki Rose Potter
by aki1989
Summary: Misaki goes out in a storm and well you have to read this is a revised story of my other one called Harry potter and the legendary storm I don't now if I want to continue that one or not since I finally got back on this account.
1. the storm

Misaki rose potter

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Misaki Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Misaki Potter - the girl who lived!"

Nearly nine years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder made a loud roar covering up any sound coming from the identical houses of private drive. Not even the blood carling scream of Dudley an over weight child of ten, could be hared over the storm. . In the cupboard under the stairs was a ten year old girl by the name of Misaki Rose Potter. Misaki was a beautiful girl she has short jet black hair and a bright emerald colored eyes, in fact the only features that Misaki had that she didn't like was the scar on her for hade that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Outside the storm was raging this storm was not like any other storm that had been before. Wind blow through the trees as the howling of the branches sway. " Come to meeeeeee." Misaki sat up straight in bed wondering what the sound was or if she had herd it at all. "Come to meeeeeeeeee Misaki." 'there it is again' Misaki thought. "Misaki" the voice called from out side.

The girl walked to the front door only to be hit by the light from the storm.

What will be come of misaki will she survive or will that be the last of her?

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Professor Sycamore

Misaki was in a dark place all she could see was darkness. "come to meee" the voice grew louder as if it was close she could make out that it was male. I light was coming toward her and fast. The light grew and grew and before she knew it there was a man standing in the center of the room. The man had short dark colored hair and wore a blue shirt with a white lab coat.

"welcome to the world of pokemon." the man said

" I am Professor Augustine Sycamore, the Pokémon Professor of kalos region." the Professor said. 'pokemon? Kalos?' Misaki asked herself.

Professor Sycamore threw a red and white ball up in the air as a red light came out and became solid.'is that a goat?' "this world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as pokemon." he mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world... Some run across the planes.. Some fly in the sky's and other yet swim deep in the oceans."

"we live together with these pokemon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper. I see your a girl but can you tell me your name?" "my name is Misaki Rose Potter"

"tres bien what a fantastic name" "Misaki your adventure begins now your about to enter the world of pokemon." "wait I don't know what this is about." but it was to late it was dark.

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. dreams and Doc Malone

Misaki Potter of the Pokemon world was born very sick and so her parents gave her away like yesterdays trash. The doctor's say that she would not live passed her tenth birthday. In a way they where right the Misaki of this world is probably dead by now since she switched places with the Misaki of the world She had come from. Sitting up in bed Misaki ran threw the memories that belonged to the girl that she was replacing. Her name Was Misaki Rose Hanson she was born to Lilly and James Potter and had a twin brother although she did not know he's name. Misaki was born with a rear illness that no one has been able to heal or diagnose. Her mother Sandra Hanson once a nurse did not like the way the baby's family treated her, had adopted her knowing she would only have so much time with her. Misaki and her mother had lived in the jhoto region since the day she was born Sandra left the nursing business in favor of racing rhino's in the great rhino races. And has recently moved to the kalos region in order to retire and that is where our story begins.

Misaki got out of bed and walked to her closet and grabbed a dress putting it on it fit like a glove the Misaki here was just the same sizes of she was back home because of her being sick. Misaki walked down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother had food on the table ready for her. "your up early Aki. "her mother said from the stove where her and Fletchling were cooking. "ya I couldn't sleep last night sorry." Misaki said tiredly."I bet it was from that storm last night. It just came out of no were." Sandra said looking over at her daughter."well hurry up and eat you have a doctors appointment at eleven and piano lessons at two and you don't want to be late." she said . " Hay mom I had this wired dream last night about a pokemon that looked like a sawsbuck only it was blue with gems on it, and a large red and black bird pokemon that looked like the letter y." Misaki said. "yes you said that every morning since we arrived here in the kalos region dear."her mother Sandra said as she placed the food down on the table and started eating. Looking threw the memories of the Misaki from this world she could recall telling her the same thing. "yes but this time I saw them fighting and the deer like pokemon was badly injured and than she used this wave like move and was all healed like she was never hurt it was amazing wish you could have seen it.(heal pulse)" as she told her mother about the dream she had after meeting with the Professor she never knew her eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

it was quit on the way to the hospital not wanting to make her mother upset she but her headphones in and kept to herself. "Hanson here to see ."Sandra said to the lady at the reception desk. "it will be a while, he is in with another patient pleas have a set on the bench." later while sitting in the doctors office. Doc. Malone was taking her blood and talking g to her mother about what has been going on since they moved in. "OK I will take this on back a see if I need to up your meds." the Doc said. As he left the room. The Doctor was gone for about twenty minutes before returning with I curious look on he's face. "sorry but I need some more blood for references. I'll be back in a minute." and the doc was gone again another ten minutes and the doctor was back with the same look on his face. "Miss. Hanson can I talk to you for a minute pleas?" Doc. Malone asked as he beckoned the woman out into the hall.

What will the doctor say to Sandra?

Until next time

to be contented in chapter 4


	4. the results

in the hospital not far from Vaniville Town Doctor Malone was taking to Sandra Hanson in the halls. " Is something wrong with my daughter its getting worse isn't it dam." Sandra said while hitting the wall. "Miss Hanson I don't know what your daughters condition is it keeps coming back as inconclusive." the Doc. Says. "what dose that mean?" she asked him. "we are not sure that is way we sent the test to the hospital in Lumiose City. We are trying to figure this out pleas bare with me for an extra day or two I will personally come to your house and tell you the results. For now you should go home and rest."he said.

Sandra went back into the room that Misaki was in and led her out side to the knew that something was wrong with her mom something the doctor told her. Thoughts were running in was thinking a mile a minute 'will I die like she did im I still me or am I her.' "mom?" she asked quietly. "not now Misaki not now." her mother whispered back. Sandra decided to skip the piano class that day and had Misaki stay in bed.

going threw more of Aki's memories she found found out that the world was full of beautiful creatures just like the professor had said and that every one goes on an adventure when that turn ten. 'But Mom probably wont let me go even thou i will be ten next week.'

for the next couple days Sandra has been on edge waiting for the Doctor to call. Misaki was given the cold shoulder for the three days that she waited. In those three days Misaki had more dreams about the two pokemon from dint know what they meant. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Sandra went to answer it, standing there was Doctor Malone and a man in a lab coat not unlike the professors. "good morning may we come in."Misaki's mom moved out of the way of the door letting the two men in side. "Misaki go to your room." she had said. "if its alright with you i want to take some blood samples first." the man said before moving along the room to where she was sitting. "my name is keel Malone the Doc is my dad." the man now known as Keel had said. Misaki raised her arm to the man and let him take some blood from it.

later when Misaki went to her room the tree adults stayed in the living room to talk. "Miss Hanson what i am going to tell you is every nerve wrecking so pleas what tell i am done, the other day when you were in my office i took some blood and i told you it came back inconclusive but that was i lei. The test came back clear as if she wasn't sick." at this time Sandra was in shock."i thought it was a mistake so i ran it five more times to make sure but it came back the same results. So i sent the blood i took the other day and the blood that came with your file from jhoto and sent it to my son."Doc said. " I did the test my self and the blood was defiantly from the same person just one had different chromosomes that made up the illness. It was like it was never there." said Keel.

that night after the men had left Misaki and her mother sat in the kitchen talking about what had happened telling her her test results and every thing but Sandra didn't want her to over do it so she made Misaki rest for a wail over the course of a few days Misaki gained twenty pounds making her a heath ten year old girl she was eating every thing her mother gave her and more. Her mother said if she was good she could go out and play with the other kids.

Will Misaki get to go on her trip?

Find out next time

to be continued in chapter 5


	5. new crew

It was a week after my birthday that i was finally allowed out side of the house by myself. i Had only seen snippets of the Town surrounding my new home. It wasn't really a town Because it didn't have a shopping center or any buildings except five houses surrounded by a forest of trees and flowers. As i walked in to the trees my heart gave way at the site and my breath was taking away, in the forest i could see lots the pokemon from Pidgey, to Talonflame. There was also Bulbasaur and Chikorita witch were very hard to find in the wild, and many more.

i stayed in the woods all day reading up on stories of this world, the pokemon world was different then back on earth can't call it home because this place is my home now there is no way I'm living it. As i sit here and read my books i find my self wondering what its like to travel not like my moms going to let me any ways. i got to thinking what if i could, what pokemon would i chose would it be the fire fox type Fennekin the grass Nut Pokémon Chespin or the water Bubble frog pokemon Froakie. Froakie is popular with the boys and Chespin is useful in poisoning appointees but my favorite has to be Fennekin she cute lovable and looks like a fox what more could you ask for.

The next morning i was rudely awoken by my mothers Fletchling using peck on my hip lit me tell you that hurts. giting out of bed i walked to the closet and got my favorite red sun dress and placed it on myself. Walking down the stairs mother tells me i have visitors.

Going to the door i find two kids my age one boy one girl."hi im Calem i live next door." the boy said."and I'm Shauna its nice to meet you." she said."guess what we came to get you!" the girl said."come to get me." i replied. "that's right professor Sycamore has a task for the three of us and two others." Calem said."well what are we waiting for let's go to the town next door and get our pokemon." Shauna said excitedly. As the two take off running i go back in side and tell my mother about what had just happened."really Calem invited you to the next town? That's great. Have fun and stay out of trouble OK."

as i step out of the gate to the town i live in a long straight path lies ahead of me this path has become very familiar in the past two weeks taking trips back and forth to the hospital. on ether side of me are trees and bushes with pokemon playing all over. 'wow first time out-of-town by my self. It takes me about ten minutes to make my way to the town and that's by running.

As i step in to the arch way of the town i here some one call out my i go over to the table i see it's Calem and Shauna with two more boys. "we were just talking about you! Come on have a seat" Shauna said. This is the meeting place I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is Misaki. So Misaki this in front of me is Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor, and the kid in front of you is trevor. He's a little shy but smart." Calem said."OK can i give you a nickname it well feel like were closer as a crew if we do." Tierno said.i tell them my mom calls me Aki."OK! Aki-Chan it fits you."Shauna said "hay can we see the pokemon now?"she asked the dancer boy. "i know the feeling when we first met our pokemon." He said."i think we should let Aki go first" Calem said it wasn't hard to choose i got fennekin. Shauna got chespin and Calem got choosing our pokemon trevor gave use a pokedex."here Aki its a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom." Tierno said."OK were done with the errand for the professor let's go trevor"he said

What will Misaki do next?

to be continued in chapter 6


	6. first fight

on my out of Aquacorde Town Shauna stops me and asked me for a battle. before i knowe it she had her pokemon out ready for a fight, the only thing i could do was the same."lets do this Fennekin." i said as i through the pokeball in the air." you can go first because i was the one who challenged you K" Shauna said. looking at my pokedex i could see that Fennekin only knowe three moves Scratch, tail whip, and ember. 'well her pokemon is grass and my pokemon is fier that gives me the advantage.' "Fennekin use Ember!". i said loudly "doge and use vine whip."Shauna said. thay both hit at the same time blasting the two pokemon away. the one with the most damage was Chespin. "Fennekin agin" this time the move hit its target head on and when the smoke cleard chespin was down with swirls in his eyes. "you're amazing Aki-Chan. here let me heal your pokemon" Shauna said before running away after she was gone the pokedex made a buzzing sound. 'now what.' i asked " you won 500 credits in battle and Fennekin has gained one level toured evolving." i voice called out from the spekers.'cool so the pokedex is where my money gose i guess its hooked up to my bank account. will better go home and give this to my mom.'

it took me a wail to get home because i didn't want to go home just yet not wanting to be apart from my new partner pokemon. "so! what did you and the neighbor kid end up doing?" was what i heard as i came in to the house. "Misaki Rose! Is that a poke ball?" my mother said sternly that left me scared i closed my eyes and let her finish."you got your every own pokemon? lucky you!" She said 'that was not what i had been whating for of all things she acted like i was never sick ok i was never sick that was Aki but never mind' i said "here mom a letter." i said to her." for me? it says it's from somebody named sycamore. what could it be a love letter?" my mother went and sat down in a chair to read it. "WOW! What lovely Handwriting. what do we have here? A request oh , i see Misaki you just got well and now all kinds of exciting things are happening! the professor wants you to see him i have work to do here so i will send you and Fennekin to him alone. now let's get you and your pokemon ready for your journey" mom lift and came back with a bag "here you are i even packed a change of clothes. what an unexpected turn of events! here don't forget this."mom said as she handed me a map of kalos."good bye and have a safe trip love don't forget that if it gets to ruff you can always come home." my mom Sandra said as i gave her a hug and walked out of the door. i knowe that if i stayed there she would not let me go.

where will Misaki go first will she make any more friends what will she became?

find out next time

to be countenued in chapted 7


End file.
